


Stress

by AnonymousRebel666



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Gay Pride, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares (mentioned), Roommates, Stormpilot, Stress, Supportive Poe Dameron, light kissing, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRebel666/pseuds/AnonymousRebel666
Summary: Finn comes out to Poe as being gay





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! There will be more short fics like this in celebration of this rainbow month. I will try to write more anyway, as depression and stuff and life is just getting to me and ARGHHHH I'll be fine *sad smile*

Poe Dameron closed the door to his quarters. It had been a long and tiring day, and he was exhausted. He kicked off his boots, shrugged off his jacket and collapsed on the double bed. Poe took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Lately everything had been too much for him. The stress of the Resistance, his new promotion which came with new responsibilities, the tiring work of fixing Black One. The only thing that seemed to calm him was when Finn would came back from a busy day, into their shared quarters and collapse next to him.  
But even that had to have its cons. Poe always saw Finn as a friend, but now, he wasn’t quite sure. As they shared a bed, and Finn constantly having nightmares of the First Order, he would get himself into various positions while sleeping. That often involved cuddling up to Poe or hugging him tightly. All the while Poe could only hold his breath and wait. Each night, Poe would start to float away into these moments and then he realised. Whenever he thought about his fellow roommate, his heart always fluttered, his cheeks blushed red, and there a strange heat pooling in his stomach. He loved him. He was Gay. Poe would start to imagine a universe where Poe and Finn could be lovers together, living a happy love life, safe in the hands of the Resistance. But then Poe reconsidered. Finn was probably straight, and things could get awkward and cold if he found out about Poe’s desires. His heart ached at the thought, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Poe knew he had to tell someone, and he would feel better, but who could he tell? There was no one in the Resistance he could trust more than Finn... 

“Poe Dameron? You in there?” Poe was jerked out of his thoughts by the soft, questioning voice of Finn. He sat up and looked at his friend. Finn was waiting for him to answer with a small smile, but there was something behind it. Something wasn’t right. Poe stood up and moved closer to Finn.  
“Yeah I’m in. Are you?” Finn looked away briefly, before grinning nervously.  
“Yeah I’m alright. Just... tired,” Finn stepped away to go to the refresher, but Poe stopped him.  
“Finn. I know when something is wrong. What’s wrong?” Poe could see Finn tensing.  
“Poe, I’m fine. I’m just... really tired that’s all,” Poe wasn’t buying it.  
“Finn,” Finn tensed again as Poe’s gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
“It’s nothing,” Finn said softly, looking away. Poe frowned.

Finn found himself sitting next to Poe on the bed, with Poe looking at him with the most sincerity he’d seen in a long time.  
“It’s not nothing,” Poe insisted. “Please Finn. I want to know what’s troubling you,”  
Finn sighed. He gave a long look at Poe. He trusted him. A lot. He bit his lip. Poe was his best friend. He would listen. He wouldn’t judge. He wouldn’t... back away.  
“Okay, but you have to... promise me... promise that things are going to be.. the same...,” Finn stammered, he could feel himself grow hot and trembling. A warm hand came to rest on his, and Finn’s heart somersaulted.  
“Finn, of course. Just tell me what’s bothering you,” Poe smiled warmly. Finn gripped his hand tightly and tried to take a deep breath, but it would come out shaky and tears were threatening to surface. There was a tense silence.  
“I’m gay,” Finn blurted out and could feel himself blushing. There was another tense silence, where Finn prayed to all the gods that Poe would not back away in disgust or judge. Suddenly Finn could feel himself being moved, and soon found himself against a tan shirt and a warm chest.  
“Of course that won’t change anything Finn. Why would you think that? I’m your friend, and I would never judge you,” Poe said softly. Finn looked up and melted in Poe’s eyes. They were so... perfect.  
“And that’s not all. Finn I’m very proud of you for telling me, but I need to tell you something,” Poe hesitated, then continued in a gentle voice.  
“So am I,” Finn’s heart soared. They looked into each other’s eyes intensely, and Finn could notice Poe leant forward a bit. And it was as if something clicked in their minds. They moved closer. And kissed gently.  
Poe felt his heart beat with joy alongside Finn’s. And suddenly his stress was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any suggestions/requests/dares, leave a kudos please, thanks forreading all that stuff.  
> Happy Pride Month


End file.
